Falling in Love in Fall (Part 2)
Hey guys, ChaseZuma45 here. Just a reminder, please do not edit this article, or add photos to it. you are welcome to comment and give me suggestions. thanks! ~ChaseZuma45~ Skye: The autumns in Adventure Bay vary in extremity and mildness. This particular one was a mix. A little less than extreme in temperature, but too heavy of winds to be mild. It was kind of a perfect mix... The missions were few, so me and the other pups had tons of time to ourselves. Chase and Marshall were always playing tag or another game of some sort. Zuma and Rocky were caught in a game of frisbee constantly. Rubble jumped back and forth, so I had a lot of time on my hands, or paws. I would go and visit Katie and Cali a lot. We’d talk about hair bows and such, or she’d bring up Ryder. She liked him, a LOT. "What about you Skye," Katie asked randomly one day when I was visiting, "Are you crushing on any of the pups?" "I might be..." "What do you mean?" Katie questioned. "Well I THINK I like Chase... who am I kidding, I really like him!" I said, blushing madly. "You should tell him!" Katie exclaimed excitedly, she knew Chase secretly liked Skye as well. "No way! What if he doesn’t like me back?! It would be so embarrassing!" "Well you’ll never know unless you try!" Katie stated encouragingly. "Thanks Katie, but I best be going. Its getting dark, I better head to the lookout. See you later!" And with that, I turned and headed for the doors. But an incoming thought stopped me. "Uh Katie, could you keep this whole ’Crush on Chase’ thing a secret?" "You can count on me, Skye" "Thanks. I better go. This pups got to fly!" I walked out of the doors and a cool breeze caught me, ruffling my fur and making my ears flap. The sun was setting as I took a couple of leaps and flew of with my jet wings. I landed at the lookout doors where Ryder and the pups were waiting. "Hey, Skye. Ready for your dinner?" "Oh boy! Of course!" And with that me and the rest of the pups ate dinner. Rubble finished within a few seconds, with the rest of us not far behind. The breeze was chilling, one of the coldest of the fall so far. ’How am I going to sleep in this weather? Maybe I could sleep with Chase!" I thought. All the pups walked over to their puphouses and crashed immediately. All except Chase, who wandered over to the grass and laid on his back, staring at the sky. I watched from my puphouse, trying to work up the courage to ask him. Finally, I walked over and sat by him. "Uh he-y-y Ch-a-se" I stuttered, my teeth were chattering. "Hey Skye, pretty night, huh?" "Ya it is, but its a cold night, too!" "Well ya it really is. You cold?" "Actually, that's what i came to talk to you about," I said nervously, "Could I possibly sleep in your puphouse, with you?" I managed to get out. "Sure, I’d really like that. Lets head over there right now" He stood up and we walked over to his puphouse. We both managed to squeeze inside. I snuggled close to him and rested my head half on my paws, and half on his shoulder. He let out a tired sigh, "Goodnight Skye," and he licked my forehead, right between my ears. A hot, cozy feeling rushed through me, and I could feel myself blushing. "Goodnight Chase," I whispered, and I was whisked away to sleep. = For previous story, click here = = For next story, click here = Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories